


To Boldly Go

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Starfleet, Suggestive Themes, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: Dramione on a Starship</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Boldly Go

**Author's Note:**

> arcticfyre asked:Dramione in the Star Trek AU!

"This is a serious abuse of power" whispered Hermione “and you’re   
desecrating the chair."

The ship had just completed a successful mission, and was running   
running on a skeleton crew, which was possibly why (being the only the   
only two crew members on the bridge) the ship’s navigator was currently   
straddling the captain’s lap.

"Oh shut up" Draco whispered back “you love it" he said, before   
capturing her lips in a kiss.


End file.
